Mobile devices allow users to communicate with other users through voice, video, picture, and text mediums. Mobile devices additionally provide internet access and additional applications such as games, text editors, and social networking applications that may be used on the device. There may be situations in which use of certain functionality of a mobile device is ill-advised or even dangerous. Other uses of mobile devices create the need to monitor, notify, and restrict some or all uses of the mobile device in varying situations, locations, and at various times.